Talk:Hotkey
BOTCHED This article is completely fucked up. It has information from starcraft and starcraft 2 mixed together in a totally nonsensical way. it needs to be rewritten completely. im aamazed this wiki is good and this page is just so fucking terrible lol Shield Battery What the hell? The protoss section lists a hotkey for shield battery... if im not mistaken, there is definitely no shield battery lol Version? This is StarCraft or StarCraft II? I think StarCraft II, but there "StarCraft" is specified. Axel 22:33, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Both. Follow the page's organization. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:14, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Formatting Feel free to change the formatting if you believe that one is more efficient. Added multiple custom hotkey I added the following text: Double clicking a building will highlight all of the same buildings on the screen, which allows a player to: # customize hotkey all buildings at once. This allows a player to create multiple units in multiple buildings simultaneously, without switching hotkeys. # fixing a set way point for all three buildings simultaneously. Example: A player has three gateways which can be viewed on the same screen, the player double clicks the gateway, which highlights all three gateways. As the gateways are highlighted, the player holds ctrl+1. Now when the player clicks 1, all three gateways are selected, and the player can create units simultaneously and a set way point can be created for all three gateways simultaneously. To select multiple buildings hold the shift key while clicking the left mouse button. This allows a player to select multiple buildings which are not on the same screen (for example, 3 Nexuses). A player can then custom hotkey these buildings as explained above. Anno1404 19:45, May 23, 2010 (UTC) grid hotkeys the grid hotkeys are very important for random player. pls edit. i think it is better to make 2 pages for both starcraft. - Correction to Operation of Shift Key I added a correction to the Universal section at the top of the article. Since it appears this section is meant to apply to all versions of StarCraft and my version did not operate as the write up implied. The section I corrected implied multiple buildings could be queued and then a crystal in the mine field selected all with the shift key held down. In my version the shift key must be released and re-pressed after the last building. Here is the correction I added. (Correction: for StarCraft II Version 1.1.1.16605 at least you must release the shift key after clicking on the last location for a building and then immediately press and hold it down again, press G - for gather -, click on a mine field crystal and then release the shift key. You will see lines between the buiding(s) and the mine field showing the order the SCV will follow in executing your commands) --ItsBrent 22:13, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Lots of mistakes Compared to the list here, there are tons of mistakes in the SCII commands. For instance, F1 is select idle resource collector, not Help menu. F5-F8 are used to store camera positions, not F1-F4. And so on. Mikali Homeworld (talk) 08:27, January 12, 2017 (UTC) :That's because this article reflects Wings of Liberty and hasn't been updated since then. Hence why we don't have commands for the widow mine and cyclone and the like. You're free to update them, or I can get them when I get the time. Subsourian (talk) 15:18, January 12, 2017 (UTC) ::Which version of the game do the newer hotkeys belong to? Mikali Homeworld (talk) 17:42, January 12, 2017 (UTC) :::The newer ones were added in Heart of the Swarm if I recall, after they put in the select all army button. Having said that the ones you linked are the ones we should have, after I get finished fixing the unit build times I can chip through this really quick. Subsourian (talk) 20:46, January 12, 2017 (UTC)